


She Loves You

by banovice



Category: McFly
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banovice/pseuds/banovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever since Tom had met Danny, he felt as if he had to be by his side at all times. So that's what he did. But having done that had resulted into getting married and having a kid." Parenthood, 'cause there's never enough of that. Flones, a drabble that is now a long one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell what I am basing this on is a teen wolf au, but I thought I might twist it into a JML / McFly story as I have been rather eager on trying to write this, though someone has done it before.

She Loves You

"Tom?" Danny sighed as the couple left their daughter Lea's room after tucking her in.

"Is it work again?" Tom replied, using the same tired, worn out tone Danny used. 

"Yeah." Danny huffed, clearly upset about telling Tom the already expected news. 

Tom sometimes yearned for the old days to come back, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that he was happy with the quaint family he had now - him, Danny and little Lea. As much as he hated to admit it, he got a little greedy sometimes. Because for as long as he could remember, it was always Danny and Tom. Tom and Danny. People would never mention one without the other. They were inseparable. Okay, maybe more like Tom cherishing Danny from head to toe and Danny (as his romantic self) showing cheesy acts of love (which he may or may not have planned for weeks on end) that made Tom shamelessly melt like butter in a hot saucepan. So it was just an instinct for Tom to act that way. Well, that was the excuse he used when Danny joked about him being overly clingy (not that Danny didn't enjoy it). 

Ever since Tom had met Danny, he felt as if he had to be by his side at all times. So that's what he did. But having done that had resulted into getting married and having a kid. What a plot twist in Tom's life. But he never knew he would love that kind of life so much. "Picture perfect," was what he said to himself when he held Lea in his arms for the first time. But Danny's job was what made their family different, not the white picket fence around a house with a beautiful family, stable job and friendly neighbors Tom had expected.

Danny was one of the world's most renown musicians ever.

He was the Danny Jones, the man that most teenage girls would fantasize about. And with every helping of teenage girls, came a little amount of grown woman too. Of which Danny found that with a every helping of flattery he got, came a little amount of borderline creepy. But just like the Danny Tom fell in love with, he still loved every single one of them, not matter what the circumstances were.

And that meant a sizable amount of his time was spent outside the comfort of his home, having to keep up with the tough life of being successful in the music industry. Touring, promotion, recording, charity events, the whole lot. Though Danny tried his best to strike a balance between work and being with his loved ones, his job was demanding, and he knew he had to go off and work eventually, which meant being away from his family. And he hated having to leave abruptly, but kept himself happy by doing his job. His life right now was his childhood dream after all, and he knew that if he stopped what he was doing, Tom would in time find a way to get him singing and doing what he loved again.

"How long this time?" Tom asked, once they reached their bedroom, in bed and ready to sleep.

"It's just a few press conferences, to clear things up about you, Lea, those kinds of things. So probably a few days. But knowing the management, that could easily be changed." Danny ran his fingers though his head, a tired look on his face.

"When are you leaving?"

"It was supposed to be tonight, but I managed to push it to tomorrow morning. We don't know how Lea is going to react when I leave. Remember that one time I had to leave for a while to help Dougie move out? That took a long time for her to cope with, and that was only for a day. She's just like you, doesn't like change." Danny chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"She loves you, that's why."

"She loves you yeah yeah yeah!" Danny belted out dramatically, before Tom had the chance to tell him off for being too loud, loud enough to wake Lea.

Tom giggled, laughing at his childish husband and forgetting about the possibility of having to deal with neighbors ringing up and complaining in their weary, half awake voices.

"With a love like that, you know you should be glad." Tom sang, smiling before snuggling under the covers and closing his eyes, taking a breather from whatever his crazy life would throw at him next.

 

~o~

 

"Daddy!"

Lea ran down the stairs, still in her pyjamas as she ran into the clean open kitchen and grabbed Danny's legs, gripping onto them tightly.

"Good morning princess!" Danny exclaimed, surprised as he signalled Tom, who was smiling at the scene from the stairs, to take over the breakfast he had been trying to make as he picked up Lea and walked out the kitchen. 

"Morning sexy." Danny whispered into Tom's ear as he waltzed out into the living room before he could reply.

Danny averted his attention to Lea, who was tracing the patterns on his shirt with her finger.

"Don't leave Daddy," He heard her mumble.

Danny stopped abruptly from pacing around the living room.

"Papa said you were going away again."

Danny sighed, not wanting to have this conversation with his daughter. He decided that honesty was indeed the best policy in this situation.

"I have to go today sweetheart, but I promise that I will come back soon okay?"

Lea pulled on Danny's heartstrings as she pulled him in for a hug, her arms wrapping around his neck and her face automatically burying her face at the crook of his neck.

"I am going to miss you Daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too." Danny choked, pulling her closer to him. He had just managed to get the words out, not expecting himself to lose it in front of Lea. This was the first time Danny had to leave for work with Lea being old enough to understand what was happening, and he never thought he would be _this_ emotional about it.

"Now, let's go eat breakfast." 

 

~o~

 

The few days Danny was given to explain himself to the public was a great opportunity. He got to clear up rumors he had never even heard of himself and talk truth about his family, and abolish any assumptions made by the media and the public eye. Despite that, Danny missed his husband and daughter back home, even when regular updates were given to him via text messages from Tom. They were great and all, but they always ended with 'miss you' or something sentimental, which would make Danny feel all the more lonely. 

He was about to get ready for another meeting with some important people that his manager convinced him to go on (he believes he was either half asleep or drunk then, why would he consciously agree to go to some meeting when he had the option _not_ to go to it?) when he heard his phone ring.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down I said_

Danny chuckled a little, he forgot to set a new passcode to his phone to stop Dougie from changing his ringtone. No wait he did! How did Dougie manage to do it this time? Last time it was Baby Got Back, and even after his changed it he had Tom singing it around the house for weeks on end, just to annoy him. 

_I said young man, pick yourself off the ground_

Danny grabbed his phone from the desk in his hotel room and looked at the screen to find that Tom was calling him.

_I said young man, 'cause you're in a new town_

Danny hit the answering key and the exasperating music stopped.

"Hello?"

"It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!" 

Danny laughed at the ridiculous singing on the other side of the line.

"You were the one who ratted out my passcode to Dougie!"

"Hey! It was a good deal okay? He let me pick the song this time!"

"Is it because I keep alternating the same three passcodes over and over again?"

"I'm just keeping you aware of what could happen if you use such easy passwords!"

"Oh shut up! You know I don't have the best memory!"

The couple shared some friendly chatter, which differed from how Lea was doing to what Tom had for breakfast before Danny decided to ask a question.

"Why did you call me? Not that I don't like it when you do."

"Lea and I are at the park and we were talking about you. We want you back over here."

"Well I finished my last conference yesterday so it won't be long 'till I come back."

"That's great, we need you back here.... Yes Lea? One second Danny...."

Danny smiled at the thought of Lea tugging at Tom's leg like she did with him, and Tom bending down to hear what she had to say.

"Hey Danny? I know you're busy and all but someone wants to talk to you."

Danny's eyes widened as he acknowledged what Tom was saying. The meeting was in ten minutes and he had only eaten breakfast. He had not even chosen what he was going to wear yet.

"Tom I can't-" Danny wasn't able to finish his sentence as he hear the phone being passed around and a sweet, childlike voice.

"Hi daddy!"

Danny sighed as he glanced at his watch. A few minutes wouldn't hurt right?

"Hi sweetheart."

"I wanted to ask you something Daddy."

"Go ahead."

"When are you going to come back home to me and Papa?"

"Very soon."

"Can you come back super duper fast? Please?" Danny felt his heart melt as Lea drew out the word please. So that was how Tom felt, Danny thought to himself.

"Yes I will, don't worry."

"You promise?"

Danny smiled as he felt himself ignoring the deadline his manager set him.

"I promise. Can you give your papa the phone back please?"

"But you talked to papa already. Why do you want to talk to him again?" 

Danny giggled at the naive curiosity his daughter couldn't help but show.

"I just want to tell him about a surprise, just for you Lea. And you don't want to hear about it do you?"

Danny heard Lea squeal as he could make out the phone being passed around again back to Tom.

"Hey, great job daddy, now I got a over excited kid on my hands."

"You know you love it."

Danny could feel that Tom was smiling at the oposite end of the line.

"We miss you, you doofus." 

"I miss you too."

"Now, you've got a meeting to attend and I've got a kid to take care of."

"Have no fear! I predict that soon enough you will have a dashing, handsome husband that'll join you!" 

Tom scoffed in amusement. "Yeah, more like another kid to take care of. Bye Danny."

"Bye Tom." Danny smiled as he hung up.

That was definitely worth a lecture from his manager and the unknown embarrassment of walking in late for a meeting.

 

~o~

 

And as promised, a few quick yet grueling days later, Danny found himself at Heathrow airport, walking out of customs and making it to the arrival hall. He walked around the crowds of excited families and friends of others arriving from the same flight as he did, murmuring a few words of apology as he pushed past a few people here and there, quickly getting impatient. They wouldn't have.. no they wouldn't. Would Tom and Lea not come to pick him up?

"Hey Danny! Over here!"

Danny turned to see his friend Harry, waving his arms like mad, gesturing him to come over. Danny didn't expect Harry to be here, he only thought Tom and Lea were coming to pick him up! Danny beamed, and scrambled rather clumsily over to his friend. As he walked over, he could see Lea, oh how much he had missed Lea, playing around and laughing with Dougie, the mischievous friend of his, responsible for him knowing such a range of shamefully awful songs. He was here too? Dougie noticed Danny approaching them and tapped Lea's shoulder, whispering in her ear and pointing at Danny. Her face suddenly lit up as she took off, running towards Danny. Danny prepared himself as he lifted his well missed daughter off the linoleum floor, holding her close as he noticed his two friends and his husband, who seemed to have been hiding the whole time, approach him and Lea.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too."

Danny maneuvered Lea to his hip as Tom laughed "Hey! I missed you too! Give me some love!"

He hugged them both, pressing them together as Harry and Dougie watched from afar.

"God, this is like Love Actually all over again." Dougie smirked.

"Hey let them have their moment." Harry whispered as he nudged Dougie.

"Let them have their moment? I want some love! Come on Harry!" Dougie exclaimed, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and joining in with the hug.

"That's much better." Dougie sighed dreamily as the rest of the group laughed. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t tell if this is either my best piece of writing since it breaks the record for the longest story I have written yet or my worst, since I found myself pushing out the words instead of the words pulling me ahead. Ah well, let me know! (that means feel free to review *wink* shamelessly promoting optional things)


End file.
